Baby Blues
by lurker-shiro
Summary: Ummmm. not sure if its Actually pg-13 but just to make sure. First Naruto Fic. Sasuke and Sakura pairing. Trouble brewing. I have no idea how to make a summary. Please Review


First Naruto fanfic!! Sasuke and Sakura Pairing!!. They look so sweet together. AU, just to be on the safe side. I haven't seen or read the whole series. Gomen if there are mistakes. Please review. This chapter is subject to revision. Reviews are greatly appreciated and Flames will be considered as constructive criticism. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter One:

Beginnings

Setting: Ummmm..... they're in their mid twenties and they're in some kind of mission and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I just watch it on TV! And its the Filipino butchered version of the series too.

Sakura and Sasuke were sent to a mission; to scout a nearby village that has been rumored to have moved their military forces towards a neutral area. On their way to the mission they found a lady carrying a child. She was running away from the village that they were supposed to be scouting. They didn't expect that the village they were supposed to scout was now burning.

"Sakura stay here and guard them." Sasuke ordered and went to check the area for other survivors and for surveillance too.

"Eh?" Was all Sakura could say Sasuke has already left.

The kid had black hair and green eyes. Sakura inspected the kid. The lady that accompanied the kid lay sleeping nearby, Sakura did what she could to ensure her survival but....

Sakura felt Sasuke arrive. "Well...? What did you find?" She asked him.

Sasuke merely shook his head to indicate that no one survived. "I'll go for another sweep tommorrow."

Sasuke sat down and began setting up camp while Sakura was kept busy by the kid. Not that the kid was noisy or anything but it kept playing with her hair and following Sakura around.

Sasuke smirked at their antics.

"Mou? Quit playing with me! I have to keep watch, you know and you're not helping by staring at me like that! Sleep already." Sakura said to the kid, who only laughed at her.

The sound of the kid's laughter made Sasuke frown. Not from annoyance, he was actually amused. That's what making him frown.

Later that night Sakura went to check on her patient. The kid was okay but the lady the kid was with didn't show any signs of recovery from her wounds and burns. After checking on them she went to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called. "You should rest now, it's my turn to keep watch."

Sasuke nodded and turned to sleep.

"Ano -- Sasuke-kun...."

Sasuke turned to the direction of Sakura's voice.

"What do we do with them?"

Sasuke frowned. "We'll see tommorow." He decided.

Sakura nodded.

Morning.

Sasuke could feel someone watching him. He opened his eyes and saw the kid watching him questioningly.  
The kid smiled and clapped his hands. Sasuke frowned. The kid began crawling towards him as he sat up.

"Whats with you, gaki?" Sasuke frowned as the kid crawled to his lap.

"Ano-- Sasuke-kun." Sakura began. Sasuke looked up at her. She looked a bit weary and trifle uncertain.

"What?"

"The lady.... She's dead." Sakura looked away trying very hard not to cry.

They finished burying her around noon.

Sakura held the kid in front of her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. What do we do with her?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Her?" Sasuke repeated dumbly.

"Yes, her." Sakura nodded towards the kid she was holding. "Should we bring her back with us? I don't think that she has any relatives left. Afterall, we did search the perimeter for any survivors. There isn't any so what do we do with her?" She asked him.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. This wasn't part of the mission. They were just supposed to go scouting for army troops and then report what they have found.

"Do you think we should take her with us?" Sakura asked him when she didn't hear him reply, actually she was just thinking outloud.

"Whatever."

When they arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village. They immediately reported to Kakashi.

"So that's what happened." Sakura finished the report while holding the kid they found.

Kakashi nodded absently.

"Anou- Sensei... what do we do with the kid?" Sakura asked as she tried to disentangle her hair from the kids grasp.

"Hmmmmm...." Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Could you take care of her for a while?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Eh!?"

"I can't decide what to do about her alone. I'll have to ask Tsunade-sama what to do about her. For the mean time would you take care of her. Onegai, Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled.

"Mou, sensei hidoi!" Sakura said under her breath as she left Kakashi's office.

Outside Sakura was sitting on the bench playing with the kid when her friends found her.

Ino was looking at the kid. "Waa! Kawaii! Sakura-chan's kid is so cute!"

"Urusei! She's not my kid!" She shouted at Ino.

"Demo, She's really cute." Hinata said as she played with the kid.

"Hai, she is cute." Sakura agreed.

"Hey! Is it true Sakura-chan! You had a baby?!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura punched him on the head."Baka! How could I have a kid! I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"So who's kid is this anyway?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun and I found him from our last mission." Sakura explained.

"WHAT?! It's Sasuke-kun's kid?!" Shouted Naruto, who just got up from Sakura's punch.

A bench flew towards his direction, sadly he was unable to dodge it.

"Baaka." Shikamaru said as he and Choji arrived at the scene.

He picked up the kid from the ground where Kiba and Akamaru played with her and inspected it with Choji. "Nee, Choji. I think we may have a new accomplice here." Shikamaru smiled and Choji agreed.

"What accomplice?" A voice from behind them asked.

Sasuke-kun flicked an uninterested glace at the group and looked at the kid.

"Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, have you decided what to call her?" Ino asked excitedly.

Question marks appeared above Sakura's head. "Ehehehehe. I haven't thought about that yet." Saukra stuck her tongue out.

"WHAT?!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"Why haven't you given her a name?" Ino asked indignantly.

"I was trying think of a good one when all of you suddenly barged in!!" Sakura shouted back at them.

Everybody was silent........

"I know! We should call her.....Gohan!" Choji suggested as he took the kid from Shikamaru.

"Baaka! Is food all you think about?!" Ino shouted.

"Anou--- how about Hikari?" Hinata suggested shyly.

"That's too common."

"How bout Hoshino?"

"Aya?!"

"She doesn't look like and Aya to me. How about... Hotaru?"

Names began piling in....Sakura was getting irritated and so was the kid.

Before they noticed it the kid was wailing and everybody was shouting.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the kid.

"Gaki." Sasuke said softly to the kid as he held it out in front of him. The kid immediately shut up. Everyone stopped talking and watched Sasuke with the kid.

"You know, now that I look at them together, they kinda do look alike." Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"Keh, you're right." Shikamaru and Choji agreed with Ino like everyone else who heard.

Sasuke didn't notice that everyone was looking at him and the kid. She has Sakura's eyes. He silently thought as he gazed at the green orbs staring back at him unflinchingly. They were suddenly glowed with merriment as it spotted someone behind him.

Sakura was peering behind him taking a peek at the kid. "She likes you Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"You think so?" Sasuke smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I think so." Sakura laughed. "Even small kids like her aren't immune to your charms." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smiled and looked at the kid again. "So what will you call her?"

Sakura put her fore finger to her bottom lip and thought. "Hmmmm. I think she'll like the name Kurei."

Sasuke watched the kid's reaction, which was to laugh merrily and and clap her hands. "Kurei it is." Sasuke smiled and gave the kid to Sakura.

Sakura turned to everyone and smiled happily. "Minna! I have an announcement to make! I would like you all to meet Kurei." she announced.

Everyone was dumbstruck at the scene that they have just witnessed. Sasuke was actually being sensitive?! To Sakura! And to the kid! And do they have any idea how they look like?! They look like a real family! They were like cute!!

"Minna? Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked their friends again when nobody seemed to pay attention to her.

Everyone snapped out of their shocked state and promptly hid their dumbfounded reactions. Sakura and Sasuke had question marks swirling around their heads.

"What wrong with them?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Kurei-chan?"

"Kawaii!!"

"I think she really likes her name."

Everyone agreed. Even Akamaru.

-End-

Author's note: Hmmmm.... Chances of this having a sequel would depend on the number of people who reviewed.

Hope you liked it.

Oyasuminasai3 


End file.
